


Hydroplane by Redevined [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Besides, the best way to learn is to actually do it.”





	Hydroplane by Redevined [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hydroplane](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393659) by Redevined. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Hydroplane  
**Author** : Redevined  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Kino's Journey  
**Character** : Kino, Hermes  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : n/a  
**Summary** : "Besides, the best way to learn is to actually do it.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://redivined.dreamwidth.org/2972.html?#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:01:02  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Hydroplane%20by%20Redevined.mp3)


End file.
